plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Drone Engineer
:For the ability in the Garden Warfare spin-off series, see Zombot Drone. :For the zombie operating the drone in the Garden Warfare spin-off series, see Engineer. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 4 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Science Zombie |ability = When a Science Zombie does damage, that Zombie gets +1 . |flavor text = He's not entirely sure how to fly this thing.|trait = Gravestone}} Zombot Drone Engineer is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 1 /4 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability gives a zombie +1 when they do damage (this boost can also apply to himself). This ability stacks for every Zombot Drone Engineer currently on the field, and persists until all Zombot Drone Engineers are removed from the field. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Mustache Science Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When a Science Zombie does damage, that Zombie gets +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description He's not entirely sure how to fly this thing. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Trait added: Gravestone *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Rare → Basic - Common *Replaced by Wizard Gargantuar on the Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack. * Tribe order change: Science Mustache → Mustache Science Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.22.12 * |4 }} Strategies With This zombie shines in a deck filled with other science zombies, and is very useful in conjunction with the Gadget Scientist, as he makes all science zombies do a bonus attack, essentially doubling the boost before the combat phase. Good science zombies to use with this are , , and Zombot 1000, as they have high base strength, and get stronger with this. is also good as he can make him do a bonus attack, and activate his strength boost before the "Fight!" phase. In fact, any card that allows bonus attacks works well with this zombie, as he can boost them before combat begins. Rustbolt and Immorticia can benefit this zombie since they have the capability to boost the health of this zombie so he can last longer. Cardboard Robot Zombie is also a valuable card to pair with Zombot Drone Engineer, due to his low brain cost and early synergy for decent damage in the opening turns, increasing his strength in turn 2. If you are playing as Super Brainz, avoid using this with Mixed-Up Gravedigger as this will erase his stat boost and the boosts of any other science zombies. You should only do this combination if he is about to be destroyed. Against This zombie can easily become a threat, so it is good to destroy him as early as possible. You can use cheap cards like or two Berry Blasts to easily deal with him. You can also use a in the same turn, since it costs 2 sun. Alternatively, you could Bounce this zombie to prevent him from boosting the strength of science zombies. Gallery Trivia *The zombie's appearance and way of attack is based on the first game of the Garden Warfare spin-off series, where Engineers deploy Zombot Drones to attack the plants. **They also have the design from Garden Warfare, instead of the newer Garden Warfare 2 design, as the Garden Warfare 2 design lacks a mustache. *In an update, the animation when a zombie is boosted is now faster and it does not activate on himself if he is going to get destroyed on the same turn. *There was a glitch that, if a science zombie did damage but was defeated in the process with a Zombot Drone Engineer on its immediate right, the Zombot Drone Engineer would get the strength boost, rather than the defeated science zombie. **If this happened, the Zombot Drone Engineer's attack would do damage by its previous strength. The animation that plays when he boost himself would also not play. **However, sometimes when this happened, Zombot Drone Engineer's animation would play with nothing happening. Category:Mustache cards Category:Science cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Gravestone cards Category:Mechanical zombies